The Return of the Nightwatchman
by Maid of Sherwood
Summary: Did Marian really live after being stabbed by Guy in Acre? If so, do people believe that the Nightwatchman has returned?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic. Please be kind and review!**

Chapter One

Noises woke up Marian's dream. Her vision was white, yet it started to clear up. A woman with croppy black hair and dark skin was rummaging through her supply kit. When Marian realized it was Djaq, she ran up and hugged her tightly. The wound where Guy stabbed her, in the abdomen was bandaged. Both women were crying. She had cheated death once again, and when King Richard the Lionheart comes home, she could marry Robin! Her heart fell a little when she thought of Guy. How she would never be his. That was why he killed her. She heard his mutters as the blood was flowing out of her, "_If I can't have you, then no one can._"

**…**

After a few days, Marian left Djaq and Will's new home and said good bye. She asked them if they wanted to come to England with her, but they declined. Marian then realized that everyone thought she was dead. She placed her Nightwatchman's outfit and left the Holy Land in a matter of days. When she reached England, it was worst then she had last seen it.

Robin was nowhere to be seen. Had he given up on saving England? After all the work they had done. Marian hid behind a tree and started to shoot down the guards that were harassing the villagers. Everyone stopped and searched for Robin, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, the people started to shake their heads. The Nightwatchman has been around for a while so it couldn't be him. Could it?

Then, she saw Robin run up with his bow at the ready, but he lowered it with a bewildered look on his face. Everything was fine. "Robin, what happened?" former traitor Allan asked.

"I don't know, I heard screaming." Marian got closer to hear what the men were saying.

Suddenly, Robin's eyes darted to where Marian was standing, she ran but Robin caught a glimpse of her.

Robin was thinking, _was that the Nightwatchman?_ He started to run after her, but Marian hid before he could see here. His face turned to sorrow as he looked around for the Nightwatchman. Marian was staring with her sapphire blue eyes at him. She wanted to run up and hug him, but that was not possible.

"Yes, Robin. That was the Nightwatchman" She whispered to herself as Robin was leaving, "The Nightwatchman has returned.

**…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marian felt her lips tremble and almost had tears rushing down her face, but she wiped them away. It's too late for tears. She ran away and went back to Locksley, crouching behind a bush and looking at Guy screaming at more peasants. He seemed to be crueler and his hair had grown longer with a change of outfit. Marian looked sadly thinking that it was all her fault Guy was like this, but she pushed that thought out of her mind and ran off to help the other villages. She smirked thinking, _If the Nightwatchman returned, might as well help_. As she dropped food and saw the people come, she smiled. Marian forgot how the rush of sneaking around under poverty's nose and watching the poor people where smiles on their faces was enough for Marian. After she was done, Marian ran back into Sherwood to build a new shelter.

At night, Marian took off her mask and started to cook with some water she received from the nearest riverbed she could find and some berries and rabbit that she either gathered or hunted. Todays events still left a pang in her heart. She sighed as she started to eat the tasteless rabbit stew and the juicy berries. If only Robin could see that she was not dead, then he would be less reckless as would Guy, but would that not start a war again?

Marian pondered that. A big _thump_ interrupted her tranquil environment. Marian placed the ask and the cover over her mouth and nose. Then, she grabbed her bow and knocked an arrow into it. She cautiously walked to the end of the cave to find a young lady with long wavy black hair and a dagger clutched in her bone white hand. She beckoned at her to come into the cave and the lady came in. Marian heard the harsh and loud bellows of a man, but paid no attention to it.

When they were in the cave, the woman dropped to the floor and started to weep. Marian grabbed some leftover rabbit stew and some berries and offered it to her. "Thank you." was her reply.

"Oh my god, you're the Nightwatchman," she exclaimed, "My name is Isabella of, just Isabella." Marian patted her shoulder as if reminding her that no harm would come to her anymore. Isabella sighed and started to talk while Marian made the stone floor a bit more comfortable with one of her cloaks so Isabella could use it as a blanket. "You are a man of a few words, eh? No matter, I would rather have that. It's much more serene if you know what I mean." Marian smiled, but did not remove her mask and cover. She di not even know this woman, leave alone trust her.

"I thought the Nightwatchman was dead. Rumors were being spread ever since the peaceful Nightwatchman stopped delivering food and necessities that he died of some cause. Some say it's the Sheriff or Prince John. Others say it was Guy of Gisborne. You know, I have a feeling that I should trust you." Marian whipped around at those words and glared. She feared that Isabella would spoil her secret. Marian smirked under after a short glare knowing that she would make Isabella forget. There was a way. "Thank you for the food, but I must be going." Marian grabbed Isabella's wrist and woman slowly turned to face Marian. Marian shook her head an pointed to the bed. Isabella immediately sighed and relaxed realizing that the Nightwatchman wanted her to sleep, not to be held hostage. Isabella fell asleep as soon as she was wrapped in the warm cloak.

Marian blindfolded her so when they moved to the next cave, she would not no where she was. No one could no where she was, otherwise they could track her down. She swung Isabella over her shoulder and ran off in the night to another nearby cave in Sherwood. After, she started to conceal the cave so Isabella would think that they never left. The next morning, Marian took off the blindfold before Isabella woke up and started to make breakfast with the berries she collected last night. Marian had to take care of the woman in her shocked and ill state.

"Don't worry," Marian said as Isabella was curled up and sleeping, "I will take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorite me. It means a lot and encourages me to write more. Now, I give you chapter three!**

Chapter Three

Over the past couple of days, Marian had shot rabbits and squirrels and gathered berries for her unexpected guest, Isabella. She knew that Isabella had to be a noble, but didn't know what was after the 'of'. Isabella always shivered and pulled the cloak that Marian lent to her tighter around her frame. Underneath the mask and cover, Marian smiled thinking that she had been forced to marry a man as well. Marian never spoke for it would reveal who she was. She never dared to show who the Nightwatchman really was and intended to keep it that away. Finally, Marian thought it was time. She shook Isabella's shoulder and woke her up. Then, Marian placed her hands over here eyes and motioned Isabella to do the same. Isabella didn't argue, who would after they had just been taken care of?

"I am to go to Nottinghamshire." Isabella instructed with her hands over her eyes. If Marian could lead the woman far away from the cave, it would be fine. After a couple of miles, she let Isabella open her eyes. They were far enough for the cave and she offered Isabella some water since Marian knew that her cave was far from Nottingham. After, they arrived near Nottingham Castle, the place that use to hold Marian under house arrest, she pushed Isabella forward and started to run away in the shadows.

"Aren't you going to come?" Isabella asked. Marian shook her head calmly. Isabella must have not been around her because everyone thought that the Nightwatchman was dead.

"I forgot, you're an outlaw. Do not fret, Nightwatchman, I will not tell of your aid." Marian smirked underneath the scarf that covered her mouth and nose and placed finger to her lips as if to not tell. Isabella nodded and bounded off for Nottingham. Then, Marian went back to her new hiding spot where she could watch the gang that thought that she was dead.

...

When Marian reached her cave at dawn, she took of the scarf and mask. It was getting to be hot because of the running she had did at night. Then, she started to comb her fingers through her hair as if the fingers were a brush. It became a habit because she missed those late nights back when she was 'alive' and was in Knighton Hall, waiting for Father to go to sleep. Marian giggled and then heard the crunch of the twigs snapping on the forest floor. She placed her mask and scarf on and peered around the corner to find Isabella placing the cloak that she kept on the forest floor. '

"Nightwatchman," she called, "Nightwatchman?"

Marian wanted to run to her and say thank you, but she knew she couldn't. Thank god that Isabella wasn't emotional, otherwise it would have been horrible. Instead, she just shrugged and left it. After a couple of minutes, Isabella was out of sight and Marian dashed out in the bright blinding sunlight to retrieve her other cloak. Marian placed it on her and then heard yet more crunching of twigs. She pulled out her darts with an ingredient that could knock someone out and found Robin walking along with a solemn expression on his face. He clutched her wedding ring and started to dig a hole. Marian watched with tears.

"I will love you forever, Marian. I will wait for you, _forever." _Marian's heart fell and she started to sob a bit loudly. Robin clutched the ring and placed the chain background his neck. Marian clamped her hand over her mouth and saw that Robin had discovered her.

Marian started to run as Robin chased after her. He couldn't find out that she was alive. The pain of seeing her 'die' was to fresh in his memory and would affect him greatly. She didn't know how Robin would react.

"Stop right there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Marian kept on sprinting even though the ache in her side was begging for her to stop. Robin cannot find out that she was alive. If this happened, he would become even more reckless and that's the last thing Marian wanted. She was also worried if Guy found out. He was already a confused soul and his heart tore into two when she 'died'. If he found out, who knows what would happen. In fact, Marian couldn't imagine the results and it hurt her heart to much. Her throat begged for water as she kept running.

Robin was on her tail and would not stop. He must have thought her as an imposter. If she was, that would have been a cruel joke and an insult to Robin Hood. His wife died on the hot sand of the Holy Land and she was his world. Marian started to sob even more, hating that Guy stabbed her in the gut at the Holy Land. He should have known that the King knew about everything, the Black Knights, the uprising of Prince John, everything. Both of the men were stubborn in their own ways. Marian wished they would stop acting like the children they could be at times and grow up.

One part of her heart told her to let Robin catch her while the other part told her to keep running until the wound in Robin's heart wasn't as deep as it was the minute she lay, groaning in his arms. The way she screamed as the sword was released from her body made her shiver. That was what death felt like. Not physically painful, but emotionally. She whipped around and hid behind the tree as Robin stopped. Marian had to catch her breath. She hadn't been doing this for a while so it was painful. When Robin was must befuddled, she started to run and he let out a short shout and jumped at her heels.

Marian wished she had been paying more attention because she tripped, got back up, only to be tackled to the ground by Robin of Locksley again. Her heart hammered and she felt a huge lump in her throat. Marian forced it down and stayed still as Robin started to roar in her face. "HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE THE NIGHTWATCHMAN? HOW CRUEL ARE YOU?" He grabbed the collar of her shirt and then shook her which made her head pound.

Robin's grip tightened on Marian and then she realized that he was about to remove the mask and scarf. "Let's see who really are, shall we?" Marian already could feel the tearstained mask and scarf starting to be lifted. She stared with wide eyes as Robin finished removing the accessories. His mouth dropped open and tears flooded his eyes. Pain and relief struck his face at the same time.

"Marian?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Robin pulled her to his embrace and held her tightly. They both sobbed and Robin started to stroke her hair. Marian felt relived that Robin finally knew that she was _alive_. After the long affection, he let her go and silently slipped Marian's engagement ring on her ring finger. Then, Robin brought the gorgeous ring to his lips and kissed it gently. After, he pulled her into a kiss. It was amazing. Marian's heart pounded after they let go. She wanted just a little bit more, but felt like staying in Robin's arms forever.

"My love," Marian murmured, "You must not tell the gang I am alive."

"Why not, Marian? They would be thrilled." Robin protested. She gave him a smile because that was the Robin she knew. After, she nudged him in the shoulder.

"The pain is to great for them, my beautiful beautiful lord."

Marian was swept off her feet by Robin and taken somewhere away from the North Road to avoid being spotted. Marin started to tell Robin how she thought that she had died, but Djaq saved her. Robin shed some tears when he heard of his old friends. Then, she took the Nightwatchman gear and took the soonest boat to England so no one would know that she was alive. The burden of the pain was too much to bear and it would shock to many people. After, she explained how a young lady was being hunted by this beastly man. Her name was Isabella, but she never knew what was after the 'of'. Robin scratched his chin in mock thought. Marian punched his shoulder and continued up until the point where he brutally caught her and scarred her emotionally. Robin threw his hands in protested and sighed roughly. Marian giggled and raised her eyebrows. Robin started his story of what had happened up to this point.

A man named Tuck help redeem his old ways ever since he had returned to England, heartbroken. Also, how Tuck had been proven to be useful because he was as calm as Little John, yet could have a temper. Marian raised her eyebrows oncemore. Also, he told her how Isabella turned out to be Guy's sister. Marian felt sad because he started to grow a romantic relationship, but it broke off for he still held a torch for her. Marian didn't regret helping Isabella, it was her job to care for people whether they deserved it or not. After how Allan got kidnapped and they kidnapped the son of Ruthless Rufus, a brutal tax collector hired by Vaisey. Marian shuddered, remembering what power Vaisey had and what he could do.

After their stories finished, they started to walk back to Marian's cave and started to talk about their future. "Maybe after we defeat the Sheriff, we could go to the Holy Land and get King Richard to return." Marian muttered.

"Marian, I can't just leave my gang." He argued.

"Robin, the gang could come with us. I mean it would not take that long to inform King Richard the Lionheart and then travel back with the King's Private Guard. I mean come on, Robin." Marin rolled her eyes.

Robin's expression turned serious. "Marian, the Sheriff might have been defeated, but who knows what will happen while I am gone?"

Marian groaned and then snapped, "Then send a messenger with me, my love!"

"Marian, I do not want to risk you or one of the gang."

Marian sighed and placed her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin started to stroke her hair and whispered, "Do not fret, my love, we will figure something out." Marian smiled and then started to depart as they moved towards the entrance of the cave.

"Good bye, my darling."

"Good bye, my sweetness."

They kissed one more time with longing and passion. Marian wished that she would never let go of him. The minute she could not see Robin, her heart ached for him, but she was grateful. Marian got to spend the whole day with her lover. That was all she wished for the whole time she was in hiding. Marian smiled and wiped away the tears of joy from her wet cheeks.

"We will meet again, Robin." She went back inside the cave with a smile on her face and the sun on her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter goes to my reviewers in the first five chapter. Guest, Nick, Indigofrog, Jay Hood of Gisborne, and a huge shout out and thank you to sassywriterchick who has been my constant reviewer! I thank you so much for the inspiration you have given me!**

Chapter Six

It had been a couple days since Marian had last seen Robin and yet, the smile was still etched into her face. She was more productive and upbeat in her work and had saved and given more food to more villages in a shortened amount of time. Frankly, her work ethic had gone up because of seeing Robin and letting the joyful tears run out. Those tears had been saved up for weeks and she finally let them out. It felt good, but she still wished that the King came home. Marian told herself that the King will come soon and she could live with her beautiful beautiful lord in Locksley.

A thought struck Marian. She could give Guy that shock of his life that she was alive. As the blade punctured her belly, she knew that it was out of hate and remorse which lead to him crying that he had killed the one thing he could love. Marian felt a silly grin spread across her cheek. She would go to Locksley Manor, sneak into Gisborne's chambers and give the shock of his life. Marian placed on her uniform, mask and scarf and then threw the cowl over her head, smirking and picturing in her mind what Guy would look like when he finally realized that the Nightwatchman was alive.

"This is going to be a moment Guy never forgets."

* * *

It was getting dark and that's when Marian finally decided to leave her cave and go to Locksley Manor. When she reached Locksley Manor, she started to climb up the wall on the side of the house without being spotted. When she reached the second story, she peeked through the window to find that Guy wasn't there which was a huge relief to Marian. She sighed and pick locked the window which snapped open in a matter of seconds. After she gripped that bag that she had to steal his money tighter and then climbed in. The chest which was locked stood at the front of Guy's bed. She pick locked it once more and it opened. Quietly, Marian opened the lid and shoved all the coins it had to offer. After she went into the front of the chamber and wrote these exact words .

_The Nightwatchman has returned. _

Marian smiled with her results, tied the bag to the waist and then ran out of the chamber, closing the window silently as soon as she started to hear the loud footsteps and the creaking of stairs coming closer and clearer to her ears. When Marian was just a couple of feet above the ground, she jumped and ran out of sight. Marian then realized that she forgot to see Guy's reaction, but it was too late. She was back at the cave already. Marian took off her scarf and mask and suddenly saw a shadow in the distance. She turned around to find Robin with a flower in his hand.

"Robin?"

"I was wondering if you could dance with me, my lady." She took the flower and inhaled the sweet scent. Robin offered his arm and Marian accepted it without a moment's hesitation.

Even though both of them were taught how to dance with a partner from a young age, he just did a couple of steps and turned her in a circle over and over. Marian laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as Robin started to hum. The starry sky became much brighter as for the trees and the forest floor became a blur. Marian closed her eyes and started to sing the song that Robin was humming to.

_A crisp starry night, _

_What more can I ask for, _

_How the moon shines on my lover's eyes,_

_We will dance and dance until we can take no more, _

_But that won't be forevermore_

Marian started to cry because her father sang that lullaby to her as a young girl. Many parents sang that song to their children. As her eyes gleamed with bright tears, she saw Robin's eyes beam and shine in the bright moonlight. This moment couldn't have been anymore perfect. They kissed after she sang the song one more time. It felt soft and light, but good enough.

"I love you, Robin of Locksley."

"And I love you, Marian of Locksley." Marian giggled softly and remembered that they were married. "To have and to hold," Robin started.

Marian finished, "Till death do us part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Marian is an observer in this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I got a little bit of writer's block.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Marian decided to pay the castle of a little visit. She was totally committed to being the Nightwatchman once more. She had a lot of catching up to do and she had to get the people's spirits up once more. Robin had been more reckless, Vaisey, much crueler than before, and Guy, she didn't even know how to start with Guy. Marian crouched behind the Sheriff's seat as the nobles sat down in their seats for the weekly Council of the Nobles. Marian rolled her eyes as the chins were held up so high that you could see their nostrils and how their eyes were looking down. In fact, the whole look was quite disturbing as men and women were filing in with great furs and silks as their clothing and as they sat, they smoothed out their clothing.

All of them rose as Vaisey came and then sat back down with their high and judgmental expressions crossing their face one more time. Marian rolled her eyes as Vaisey shouted for attention. "Good day, my fellow lords and ladies." He said sarcastically. Marian silently groaned and kept peering as he had updates on the villages. Lord Klun rose from his seat and started to explain how the villagers were happy, everyone seemed fed, they were having a great harvest. As the lord blabbered on, Vaisey kept rolling his eyes and mimicking his words when no one was looking. When Lord Klun was finished, the other lords followed.

If Marian had not been the Nightwatchman, it would seem odd that the villagers seemed gleeful and looked well fed because now these days, Robin Hood as getting a bit reckless and was lacking in helping, but did whatever he could. Everyone cut Robin some slack due to the fact that his wife had been stabbed with a sharp sword in the Holy Land. The rumors said that her scarlet blood would stain the sands forever, but Marian wanted to say it was just superstition. She sighed after everyone sat back down in their seats with their turns fully completed. This council of the Nobles was completely and utterly useless. She had learned nothing new and it was definitely not an advantage into helping the poor.

Suddenly, Lady Nettlestone kept fanning herself with the grotesque bright yellow fan and her eyes started to flit and dart quickly among the people, the stone floor, and the highly raised stone ceiling and the walls. Vaisey was clenching his hands and his mouth was set in a thin line. Marian knew this because everyone was too busy entranced by the dramatic Lady Nettlestone and she had moved further back into the shadows were she could make a quick escape, should she need to, and so she could see the lords and ladies better. "WHAT IS IT, WOMAN?" Vaisey shrieked. Lady Nettlestone gulped and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying, but tears escaped and she started to sniffle.

"Stop your sniveling and tell us." Vaisey responded in a much calmer tone.

"Well, my husband had noticed that the villagers of Nettlestone are much less scrawny and they seem to quicken their pace in production of products and work. Also, they seem to have a lot more food in their supplies and Lord Nettlestone doesn't even know where they get it from."

"Hood." Vaisey snapped.

Vaisey quickly dismissed the topic, but Lord Klun picked it up much more. "My Lord Sheriff, I must agree with Lady Nettlestone. When I wander the village, sometimes I heard rumors of a man covered by a cloak, scarf, and mask running amok and handing food to the houses at night. How can this be possible?"

Lady Scarborough picked it up from there with her own theories, "Maybe it's the Nightwatchman!" People started to murmur in agreement. "I mean think about it, my lord. Robin Hood only delivers his drop offs in full daylight and only the Nightwatchman only delivers at night."

Her husband disagreed, "My love, this is just superstition and rumors. Some villager might have thought it would have been wonderful to disguise as the Nightwatchman and is now giving food behind our backs. The Nightwatchman hasn't been doing his rounds for a while, so it is probably just some villager trying to prove his worth."

"I would like to disagree!" Lady Klun chimed. "No one would dare disguise as the Nightwatchman! That man was too honorable and everyone loved him! Why would they try to insult him, hmm?" The nobles of the court started to break out into loud protests which turned into screams. Vaisey groaned and tugged onto Guy's leather sleeve. Guy understood the message.

"SILENCE!" He shouted. Everyone piped down and sat back in their large and roomy chairs.

"My dear nobles, you all bring up a very nice and detailed point, but this could be Hood's work." Even though Vaisey himself didn't seem so sure. She knew that Vaisey knew that the Nightwatchman was an honorable man and so was Hood. Marian wished they could realize that the Nightwatchman has returned. She knew that these people were not that stupid. Even if they are, it's quite obvious that she had returned.

"It is not Hood," Guy started, "Hood would never hurt or be someone to hurt their reputation, he is too prideful. But, the Nightwatchman is not alive. I killed him myself," Many nobles gasped while most of the women started to fan themselves, "Besides, no _woman_ would be able to disguise as the Nightwatchman."

"Sorry to interrupted, Gisborne, actually I'm not, but how could the Nightwatchman be a woman?"

_Please don't say it Guy, _Marian thought, but he betrayed her secretly even though he didn't know it. "I found out who the Nightwatchman is, my lord, and killed _her_ in the Holy Land." Everyone was on the edge of their seats now as if begging for more.

"The Nightwatchman was _Marian_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter was too long for you tastes, but I guess everyone deserves it because it took a while. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Betrayal. That was Marian felt first. Guy always had promised that he would keep her secret. Her eyes gleamed with tears that ran quickly down her cheeks. How could he do this? Marian remembered that she had broken his heart and tore his soul and that she was dead. She pushed off from her crouched position and ran out of the meeting chamber and castle with no distractions or shouts from the idiots that are called guards. She kept running as fast as she could and didn't look back until she reached the cave. Marian threw off her scarf and mask and collapsed to the ground, wishing that Guy had never 'killed' her in the first place. Crunches of twigs were heard and Robin appeared. He picked Marian up and held her.

"What is it, my love?"

"Gisborne told my secret of being the Nightwatchman." She sighed and sobbed more into Robin's shoulder. He played with the loose strands of her hair and then smiled. He then whispered into her ear something that Marian didn't hear. Her head hurt to much to process any information that Robin had been giving her. "What was that?"

"My love, I have a surprise for you."

"Which is?" Marian asked as she lifted her head and smiled as Robin used his rough finger to wipe away the tears that had stained her cheek. He picked her up and she jumped, but allowed her husband to do so.

"Will and Djaq are back."

* * *

After Robin had placed Marian down, she rushed to the camp in which she lived for a short period of time after her father had died. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw all of the gang whose faces were filled with even more shock that not only Will and Djaq had returned, but that Marian wasn't dead. She threw her arms around the nearest outlaw, Much, and went down in a line. They were awestruck and when she reached Will and Djaq, she squeezed them to death. They hugged her back, relieved that she had recovered. Allan started to shake his head and said, "I'm not being funny, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Robin had just come and swung an arm around Marian's shoulders. He gave Allan a glare and Allan shrugged.

"It's great to see you alive, Marian."

At supper, they chattered about their lives. Marian told them of a black haired woman named Isabella who was running away from a roaring monster. Meanwhile, she nurtured the woman back to health because Isabella looked gravely ill and emotionally scarred. Then, Robin had found her. They decided to keep it a secret because the pain of seeing Marian 'die' was still to fresh. After she finished her story, she greeted Tuck. They shook hands and she apologized that she had not noticed him before. Then, Marian cleared her throat and inquired, "Who is Isabella?"

"Isabella is Guy of Gisborne's younger sister." Tuck explained, "She at first helped us, but then, started to steer more towards evil's ways. Poor girl, Robin broke her heart in two." Robin sighed and told her that it was over now that he knew Marian was alive.

"Can you stay with us, Marian?" Robin asked. "Will and Djaq are staying from now on. I'm glad to hear that by the way, Will and Djaq." They nodded and then everyone had their eyes on Marian. She told them yes. They cheered and gave them pats on the back.

Marian, filled with glee, ran all the way back to her old home and grabbed the scarf and mask. She would still need it because Marian had died in the Holy Land. That was what everyone had heard. Even though the Nightwatchman came back, none of the villagers would believe that Marian is alive. They heard about how their cruel master's blade piercing her ribcage and the scarlet color of blood, staining the sands forever. No one ever forgave Guy of Gisborne for that even though it was out of hate and desire that had seared his heart. She shuddered at the memory. Everyone started to go the bed, but Marian stayed up, watching the flames of the fire and recalling the Holy Land.

_Guy was approaching the King with his sword drawn. Marian had run over and shouted, "Guy! Stop, it's over!" Guy stared at her with wide remorseful eyes. She could tell he was fighting back the tears. Guy's lips were set in a thin line and he stared back at her and panted. Meanwhile, Marian moved to protect the King crouching on the sand. Guy pointed his blade below her chest and just a little bit above the middle of her gut. His eyes flared and revealed a pale icy fire within. She chuckled as the blade kept forcing her back. _

_"Get out of the way, Marian!" Guy barked. He looked like a killer. _

_"I will not let you destroy England!" _

_"Marian, I will have power and riches beyond any of our dreams. We could marry each other and live happily." Guy pleaded with a tear rolling down his cheeks. Strong desire was being shown all across his face, but Marian decided to insult him more. She cocked an eyebrow at the broken man that was pushing her back with a fresh, sharp blade. She stared at the tip. It was so clean and waiting to have the scarlet stain upon it. _

_"I would never marry you, Guy of Gisborne!" she screamed, "I love Robin Hood." _

_"If I can't have you, then no one can!" Guy growled and finally shot the sword into her belly. She screamed in pain and started to fall, but Guy caught her as she was starting to see black spots dance around in her eyes, she was lowered in where her white dress had a scarlet blood stain that was spreading quickly as he was crying quietly. As Marian felt weaker and weaker, the gravity becoming less heavy, she thought of the words that triggered Guy's reaction. "_I would never marry you, Guy of Gisborne. I love Robin Hood._"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you liked the flashback. **


End file.
